blue_ribbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fortune
'History' First Memory Fortune, born Allison Harkness, knows next to nothing about her early life. Shortly after turning eighteen she awoke naked outside of Battle Creek, with nothing but a piece of paper telling her name and birthdate. She was soon found by superhuman scouts from the Battle Creek haven and was taken in by them. Battle Creek She rose to mild prominence within the community and entertained the children with her powers. She became good friends with Michael Cho , a passing drifter who would join the Haven. She and Michael were the only two superhumans to escape the massacre alive. Nevada She quickly found her way to the nearest Haven in Nevada and was taken in. She soon became Gridlock's second in command and acted as Haven Head in his absence. Fortune would remain a member of the Haven until it fell in late 2024. Hiding She was among the survivors who would take refuge in the French Alps. She fooled Omega/Sigma and was vital in the rescue of Starlight. During their hiding out in Japan, Fortune struck up a relationship with Michael Cho, now known as DamagePlan. Creature After hearing a warning from Night Witch, and a second warning from Virrat, the band of heroes split up to rescue their captured friends. Fortune, DamagePlan, and Tundra would go to Chicago for information on the location of Brine, Bethany Simms, and Mydus. Once there, they would meet up with Atticus Skeleton, he would tell them that he would help them if they helped him first. During their mission to help Atticus, DamagePlan managed to sway Pulse to their side as well and told them the location of their friends.The trio, now being accompanied by Pulse, would make their way to Nunavut to rescue their friends. Unfortunately they were too late; Bethany had been killed and her DNA spliced with Brine, Mydus had his powers taken from him, and Brine refused to join them. The group would return to Japan having failed their mission. Cessation Fortune took part during the Invasion and was a valuable resource during the battle. After taking an injured SnapDragon to a medical tent, she stays behind to help the medics. Aftermath She was one of the heroes honored with a medal following the battle and became a founding member of the PeaceKeepers. She soon began to operate as the team's second in command under DamagePlan. Personality & Relationships Fortune was initially shown to be stern, untrusting, and cold, especially to any new arrivals to the Nevada Haven. In spite of this, she grows more open with her comrades as they share time together. She has been shown to take up a motherly role to the younger members of the team. Fortune has amnesia and remembers nothing from before waking up outside of Battle Creek, she would like to search for more info about herself, but has no idea where to start looking. She is in a relationship with DamagePlan and is friends with Detective Skeleton and Tundra. Religious Views Her religious views and views on religion are unknown, she has been observed meditating however. Powers and Abilities Magic: 'Fortune is adept in magic. *'Illusory Magic: '''She is highly skilled in illusions, able to hide the Nevada Haven from discovery for an extended period. '''Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter: Fortune was trained by DamagePlan in kung fu and taekwondo. Precognition: '''Fortune is able to show people their future, she refuses to reveal this to the team. She is unable to see her own future. '''Gifted Intellect: '''Fortune is a very intelligent person, being able to analyze and plan her moves carefully and with precision. '''Multilingual: '''Fortune speaks English and German. '''Weaknesses Fortune possesses normal human durability and speed, she should still not be taken lightly however. Fortune is sterile. Equipment Fortune's Suit: 'Fortune has a suit custom made for her by DXD. 'Notes and Trivia *Fortune is a vegetarian. *She is interested in improving her magical abilities and is searching for a teacher. *Her education level is unknown, though she presumably graduated high school. *According to her, platinum is her natural hair color. *The only person aware of her precognitive abilities is DamagePlan, he has never asked to know his future. *At one point, Fortune mentions studying warfare in school. This contradicts her given story about herself, thus far no team member has made the connection. *She enjoys listening to classical music and 1980's rock.